Vampire
In a Halloween-themed challenge, Phineas basically places the contestants in a dark forest. They have to escape from a vampire (Candace). Songs Vampire (song) by Nikki, Candace, other contestants Trivia *This episode is a reference to the Total Drama World Tour episode "I See London" as well as the P&F episode "Curse of Candace". *This episode's song is the "Versus" reprise that was intended for "Remember Me Forever" but with a different name and different lyrics.. *The challenge is basically won by anyone who gets out of the forest. *The forest is the same one from "In The Forest". *Secret Revealed: Isabella is actually the co-host of the show. *The song is broken into parts, with dialogue gaps, just like "This is Combat". *The song is actually a series of reprises after each dialogue gap. Though some parts have their own tune. *So far the reprise lines in the song have been from "Versus" and "A Chinese Lesson", both "Total Drama World Tour" songs. *This is the third Non-Aftermath song Phineas sings in. ("On Our Way To Tokyo", "Hyperrific!") *The "Chinese Lesson" reprise lines only go up to when Chris says "Manman chi! Manman--Huh?". *Stephanie, Ferb and Fern's lines, which are, all together, the second "Versus" reprise part of the song, are to the tune of Courtney and Harold's first few lines in the song, with Jeremy, Ferb and Fern singing Harold's part. Interestingly, Courtney is the first to sing in the original portion of the song, and Stephanie (who was modeled after and based on her) is the first to sing here. *'Error: '''When Phineas says "Vampires cannot stand sunlight", his lips are saying "Vampires get burned by sunlight", which he says in the Spanish version of the song. *'Error: Phineas says it's time for another song, however these are all just parts of the SAME song. *'''Error: Candace's eyes alternate between being red and being purple. *Gazlena was apparently singing "Prelude 12/21" while Candace was taunting/talking to her "prisoners". *If you look closely on the wall of Phineas's studio, you can see a poster that says "Watch Total Drama WorldWide. It's Awesome.". Next to it is a picture of Lisa and Wendy, the two winners of "Total Drama WorldWide". *'Error: ' When the contestants shine their flashlights in Candace's eyes, Isabella is among them. *According to Stacy, the contestants are in one of the many forests of Australasia. *A part of the song is similar to the "Tiny Toon Adventures: Night Ghoulery" opening. Story (Phineas) Last time on "Total Phineas"...The contestants got an odd awakening when they got sent to each other's rooms. It went well, and everyone correctly identified whose room they were in. So...What's in store for them today? Find out on "Total Phineas X-Treme Action"! (Theme song plays) (Cut to the contestants going to the forest from "In The Forest". They are in Phineas' PhinJet.) (Phineas) Alright guys, this is our stop. (Pierce) Here again? (Isabella) Ugh... (The plane lands and they all get out) (Phineas) Some of you are probably wondering where Candace is. (Jeremy and Phinello raise their hands) (Phineas) Well....She's behind me in this crate rising dramatically from the floor. (Ingrid) So what's the challenge? (Phoebe) Hey wait why does that crate say "Vampire" on it? (Sally and Hyper look at each other and gulp) (Phineas) Well....This MAY come as a shock to you but Candace......is a vampire. (Isabella) But I thought.... (Phineas) So did I. So did I. (Hyper) Wh-What do you want us to do? O.O (Phineas) Well...The challenge will begin once I open this crate. You have to run all around the forest while Candace chases you. (Jeremy) O.O (Phineas) The way to win is if you succeed in making it to the spot where the jet is. (Isabella) How do we know you won't just take off once the crate is-- (Cut to Phineas riding off in the jet.) (Cut to Hyper) (Hyper) YOU JERK! (Isabella) It's fine. He can't REALLY leave us to die, can he? (Ferb) He did the LAST time we were here. (Jenny) Anyone else hear a hissing noise? (Suddenly, the crate bursts open) (Cut to the contestants running from Candace) Candace: '''Get ready, here we go! {C}{C Move it! Don't run so slow! (Candace throws a lightning bolt at Stacy and Jenny, who dodge and continue running) I will find you Tout de suite! Your souls look good to eat! (Cut to Nikki after "good to eat". She is with Chris, Sally and Amber.) '''Nikki: '''Alright guys, we have to run! Being bitten isn't fun! (After this, Candace appears behind Nikki. She, Sally and Amber run afterwards, but Chris was too petrified to run, so he got captured.) Save our souls and end this game, Or else we will look lame! '''Candace: '''I'm gonna get you! '''Phoebe: '''We must run faster! '''Candace: '''I'm in the shadows! '''Pierce: '''I just got past her! (Cut to Pierce. He is with Jenny, and they are behind a tree. The others go over to him.) (Isabella) Phineas can't REALLY kill ME off right? (Candis) Of course not. It's so obvious he likes you. (Jeremy) Besides, you're the co-host of this show. It would be stupid of him to let you die. (Stacy) Yeah. Remember how the last time we were here he gave you that bear repellent? (Isabella) What was up with the bear repellent anyway? (Isabella giggles) (Cut to Chris) (Chris) Are--Are you gonna steal my soul? (Candace) I want to, since you're not really important...but Phineas said not to. (Chris) Phew. (Phineas walks in, and it is revealed that the "Vampire Trap Room" is inside his studio.) (Phineas) Hello, Chris. (Chris) Phineas? Wait...This is your studio? (Phineas) Yep. (Candace) Well, I'm gonna go scare some more of the contestants now. Bye. >:) (Candace disappears) (Phineas) Speaking of the contestants, I sure wonder how far they've gotten. (Back to the contestants) '''Nikki, Jenny, Stacy: '''Where can we run? Where can we hide? Everywhere we go, the vampire knows we're there! '''Phoebe: '''We have to get out of here alive! We can't lose our souls! '''Jeanette: '''We're running from a vampire in a dark forest! Seriously? What's Phineas' goal? (Cut to Phineas) '''Phineas: '''I wonder how long those guys will last. They're my friends and my only cast. (Back to the contestants. They are running again, since Candace found them) '''Irving: '''I wish these senseless games would stop. '''Ferb: '''If they did the show's ratings would drop. '''Isabella: '''They can't kill me off! I'm the co-host! Everyone knows the fans love me the most! '''Stacy, Ingrid, Mara, Hyper: '''You've got that right! We have to hang on tight! '''Stacy: '''We should put up a fight! (After Stacy's line, they run between some trees, and stay hiding for a while. Candace floats past them) (Isabella) Okay, if anyone else is gonna sing, they have to do it quietly. (Phinello) Why? (Ingrid) So Candace doesn't hear us. Duh! (Jeremy looks through the trees and sees Candace. She is draining the blood from a frog.) (Jeremy) Even as a vampire she's cute... (Isabella) Okay.... '''Stephanie: ''To be honest...'' Vampires don't scare me. Jeremy: '''Wow you must be really brave. '''Ferb: ''(rapping) Now it's Gothic versus Wicked! Nikki's cool and Candy's sick! '''Fern: '(rapping) ''It's all about winning the contest! I swear that girl is really obsessed! (Nikki) I HEARD that. The BOTH of you! (Suddenly, Isabella's phone vibrates.) (Isabella) Hello? Phin, baby! What's up? (Phineas) Well, I was just calling to check on you guys. (Django) Well as you can see, we're alive. (Baljeet) Yes. We are all alive except Chris. And Buford, stop breathing down my neck! (Buford) I'm right next to you. (Baljeet) Wait...Then who is... (Baljeet looks behind him and screams, seeing Candace. Then everyone runs away) (Phineas) I think this calls for another song. (Isabella) Okay. I apparently have you on speaker so go ahead. But first where's Chris? (Phineas) He's safe in my studio. I actually told Candace not to steal your souls unless she feels like doing so. (Hyper) So we're safe unless she FEELS like one of us has to become her undead slave? (Phineas)......Yes. (Hyper) You jerk! '''Phineas: '''A little scary lesson for you! Vampires cannot stand sunlight! '''Stacy, Jenny, Ingrid, Hyper: '''Vampires will give you fright! '''Django: '''You just might be right. '''Phineas: '''Vampires can live forever! '''Django, Ange, Stacy, Jeremy: '''Vampires are so very clever! '''Isabella: '''I'll be scared forever. '''Phineas:' Vampires are scary, it's true! Vanessa, Isabella, Jordan, Pierce: 'Vampires! They are haunting you! '''Albert: '''They're coming out to get you! '''Phineas: '''Vampires! One bite and you're cursed! '''Albert, Stacy, Jenny, Chelsea: '''Vampires! We'd rather eat a purse! '''Ferb: '''Or worse. '''Ferb, Fern, Phinbella, Jandace: '''Vampires! Vampires! '''Phineas: '''Flying bats with sharp fangs and fur! Vampires! Vampi-- ''Huh? (a long silence is heard) (Phineas) Hello? Izzy? Did you hang up or something? Hello? (Cut to Candace with Isabella) (Isabella) Okay so you caught me. (Candace) Yes, yes I did. (Cut to Phineas) (Phineas) I guess she was caught. Oh...Why'd I distract them with the singi-- (Candace teleports in front of Phineas and drops Isabella at his feet) (Isabella) Ow! Not so HARD next time! (Candace) Sorry. (Cut to the contestants) (Nikki) Honestly I thought alot more of us would be gone by now but only two of us got captured. (Sally) Isn't that a good thing? (Nikki) Yes, yes it is. (Ferb) We have to find the exit. (Pedro) Didn't Phineas say to make it to where the jet was? (Hyper) Yeah. Then he took off. The jerk. (Candace floats past the contestants from behind) (Jeremy) Wh--What was that? (Albert) The wind perhaps. (Nikki) Or Candace. (Candace appears next to Nikki and is about to bite her) (Nikki) Hi-YAH! (Nikki backhands Candace's face then they all run. They are now hiding in an area with a lot of rocks and a tall oak tree.) (Stephanie) Wait...Does anyone else hear howling? (Ginger) Didn't Phineas say the animals in this forest were left here? (Katie) Yeah. When we were leaving, he said he BROUGHT those animals in. The wild dogs, the snakes... (Ferb) But he didn't take them OUT. (Cut to Hyper, who seems to be hugging a white-furred wolf.) (Stacy) Why is there an Arctic Wolf in the stinkin Australasian rainforest? (Milly) I don't know. (Cut to Candace floating in the air. She emits a huge echolocation wave which resonates through the forest. The contestants are somehow able to hear it and they use it as a new beat for the song.) '''Fern: '''Get us out of this place! '''Baljeet: '''I tell you, it is not safe! '''Chelsea: '''With a vampire on the loose! '''Ingrid: '''Let's just hope she doesn't find us! (Candace teleports behind Ingrid, Irving and Albert) '''Irving: '''I think she's right behind us! '''Albert: '''Of course she is, now run! (Cut to Phinello and Pan in a different part of the forest.) '''Phinello: '''I think you're cute! There's no dispute, We all agree! '''Pan: '''Of course I'm cute! I'm so beautiful! (Candace teleports to them at this point, and Pan turns and sees her.) So Vampire, please don't take me! '''Nikki, Stacy, Jenny: '''Ohh...... (Phinello and Pan run past Nikki, Stacy, and Jenny when they say "Ohh...") '''Candace: '''Where are you hiding? Come on out, now! '''Sally: '''Our lives are riding On the balance of this challenge! '''Coltrane: '''We have to win it now! '''Carl: But how? Ange:'''We just need to come up with a plan! '''Suzy: '''A genius, brilliant plan! '''Both: '''A highly-intelligent, flawless, devious, Perfect and mischevious, Wicked and foolproof plan! (Stacy) Any ideas? (Ange) Nah, we were just adding to the song. (Suzy) Wait a sec...Vampires hate sunlight, right? (Stacy) Yes but this forest is pitch-black. (Ingrid takes out a flashlight.) (Cut to Candace in Phineas's studio with Chris and Isabella.) (Isabella) What are you gonna do to us? (Candace) Nothing really. (Chris) Are you sure? (Candace) Yeah. Phineas doesn't want me actually HURTING you people. (Isabella) Aren't you at least gonna...Scare us or something? (Candace) I want to...But no. (Isabella) So you figure just being a vampire is enough to make this Halloween-themed? You are by far the worst villain/Halloween-themed creature I've ever-- (Candace rips off her face, revealing demonic eyes and tentacles) (Isabella and Chris scream) (Candace) Scary enough for ya? ;) (Cut to the contestants) (Gazlena) "...Kiss my eyes and lay me to....Sleep." (Nikki) Wow. You really do know all the words. (Ingrid) So no one notices I have a flashlight here? (Stacy) Oh right...Umm...How long have you had that? (Ingrid) Always, I guess. (Suzy) O...kay.... (Ingrid) I have a whole pack for everyone. (Ingrid gives everyone flashlights) '''Stacy We have the instrument Of her defeat! Vanessa: This day is oh-so sweet! Carl: This flashlight Shines really bright! Suzy: She can't stand it! She'll disappear! All: And then the exit will be clear! Stacy: Hey Candace, we'll find you! Jenny: You'd better look behind you! Candace: You're going to be frightened, On this Halloween! Stacy, Jenny: Quickly, shine your flashlights Directly in her eyes! Fern: The light will burn, And then in turn We'll take her by surprise! (They shine their flashlights into Candace's eyes, then run while she's disappearing) (Stacy) Wait weren't we gonna take her by surprise? (Ingrid) Yes, yes we were. (Pierce) I guess that was just part of the song. (Phoebe) Look! Up ahead! That must be the way out of the forest! (Sally) Come on! We're almost-- (Sally trips over a tree root. Stacy stops to help her up, then they both continue running.) (Cut to Phineas in the studio) (Phineas) They should be out of there by now. (Isabella) I hope they're okay. (Candace appears in the studio, rubbing her ruby red eyes) (Candace) Trust me, they're just fine! Blinded me with a bunch of flashlights, the little brats.... (Cut to the contestants. They have exited the forest and are now waiting for Phineas to come back for them.) (Hyper) Where IS he? (Stacy) Probably stroking his over-inflated ego. (Vanessa) Hey look, there's the PhinJet right now. (Phineas) Well done, you guys! Now hop on! Let's get out of this wacky wilderness! (The contestants get onto the plane and take off.) Category:P&I4EVAH!'s Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes of Total Phineas Category:Episodes